She's
by ktfoo
Summary: Suck summaries. Kagome has left after the final battle, and these are inuyasha's thoughts on what he must do. One-shot songfic on She's by Cabrera.


_-SHE'S-_

* * *

AN: This is a one-shot inukag song fic. The song is "She's" by Cabrera. It's told from the pont of view of Ijnuyasha. After the final battle, he and Kagome had a huge fight and she left forever. These are his thoughts

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or "She's", I would be filthy rich and really really cool, as Takahashi and Cabrera are both incredibly awesome. I would be out publishing manga and songs, not posting FANfiction on the web. In conclusion, I no own. Wah.

Flames will be used to make Ramen.

* * *

_**She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again**_

The memories were coming back. The memories of _her_. Memories of her long, black hair and kind, azure eyes. They only came when she was near. That meant- she had returned. _For me?_ He threw the thought away in disgust. She would never want to see him again. She was probably here for Shippo, or Sango. Miroku. Even _Kouga_. But never, never again was she coming here for him. For now, Inuyasha just let the memories flow to him. In the beginning, he would see the good times. The times when she loved him, and he loved her. _If only I'd said it…_

**_And when she says goodbye, I just die again_**

That day. The day she had left him forever. Now those memories were surfacing. _No!_ Inuyasha frantically tried to shove the images away. He couldn't stand reliving that moment. The moment his life had shattered. It would only kill him again. Kill him inside…

**_That's when my restlessness begins  
Please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again_**

_**But underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same**_

He had barely seen his old friends since that day. The day Kagome had left. They were disappointed in him, to say the very least. Everyone knew it was his fault. _It's not as if _shippo_ made her leave_, he thought sarcastically. He pretended to not care. Yet anyone, even a stranger, would have seen the pain in his golden eyes. It was the kind of pain no one ever truly got over, they just buried and hid from the world.

**_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?_**

He wouldn't He _couldn't_. He might never feel again. Not without her. Not when she was gone. She had showed him how to trust people- how friends are the most valuable things in the world. _How do you expect me to live without you_? He thought desperately. As much as it hurt him, he _needed_ her.

**_She walked into my life and my world was still  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided  
She gave me the will,  
I could fight it  
But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_**

Always, one thing would be the same-

Everything. Everything he had, he owed to her. She'd pulled the arrow out. She'd defeated Naraku, when even he was too weak. She's protected him. She'd given him true love. And what had he done? Destroyed everything. The only happiness he'd known since his mother had died.

**_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?_**

He couldn't live without her. It was that simple. He loved her so, so much.

**_So just tell me what I should do_**

He would do anything, anything, to have her back. He would give up everything he had worked so hard to gain the past few years. Anything. Just for another moment with her in his arms.

**_I left everything for you  
_**

He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could think of doing- except finding her.

**_And I can't hardly breathe  
'Cause I know I lost you from my world  
From my…_**

He couldn't see. Couldn't think strait. Nothing was worth it. _Nothing_ was worth this hell.

**_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?_**

Inuyasha started back towards the well. Somehow, it had stayed open for her. Some power had let her continue traveling back and forth after her quest. It hadn't been long. She would be near there. He had to do something. _Just to see her again…_

**_She's the only love I've known_**

Kikyo was never real. He knew that now. He knew what he needed.

**_And now she's gone away_**

He needed _her_. But she might never come back. But he had to _try_. He'd messed up. Big time. If she never talked to him again, at least he'd see her one last time.

**_She's the light that brought me to the edge_**

Without her, he would have nothing. He _had _nothing.

**_Will I ever love again?_**

_I'll always love you, Kagome… and I promise I'll show it to you someday…_


End file.
